Frie Akise
Frie is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Frie has a fair, almost pale complexion, white messy hair, with bangs that cover most of his forehead, and bright green eyes. He is slim, and while not buff, he has some muscles in his small frame, pretty much always hidden by his clothes. Personality Frie is upbeat, though he remains calm even when excited about learning new things or doing anything else that interests him. He has trouble talking with new people, being kinda shy, though if the person really wants to befriend him he'll stop worrying and start being himself fast. Coupled with his cheery attitude, his sometimes childish personality can be annoying to some, and make them oblivious to the fact he's actually quite smart, something he doesn't try to hide, but that can only be shown n certain occasions, such as when he's reading something. History Frie was put into the 64th West District with another boy his age, Mairuzu. The two decided they would look over each other and watch each others backs, as they could not find an adult that would take care of them. They lived by themselves, stealing food and surviving the hardships of the world. One day they would be caught by a group of thugs to be sold as slaves, but a heroic man named Akise came to save them. They never figured out who Akise was or what happened to him, but in Negritude, they both decided to make their last names Akise. Life continued on for them, but soon Frie was found and sold for adoption. Mairuzu was not. Frie's family wasn't very pleasant though, keeping him as nothing but a trophy child and treating him badly often. After a while he started developing spiritual powers, though that went mostly unnoticed by his family. Frie realized he could become a Shinigami, but he had no idea how, considering his family hold on him... Mairuzu then set out to find him brother in the 14th district west, and finally found him. After their reunion, Mairuzu told him they must become shinigami. Frie said that his adopted parents would never allow this sort of thing, and so in their sleep, Mairuzu went and killed them. Frie frantically protested, but Mairuzu was soon captured and was about to be killed by another adult living with them. Frie, having no choice, killed the man. With nowhere left to go, they set off to the academy, quickly graduating. Powers and Abilities Frie currently knows two kidō: Hōrin (#9) and Shakkahō (#31). Zanpakutō Inner World Frie's inner world is a quiet place, with everything made from gears and other parts of the inner workings of a clock, with the ticking of the gears slowly spinning always being heard. Tokei Shikake takes the form of a man in a steampunk outfit, always busy tinkering with a small pocket watch on a table in the middle of Frie's inner world, rarely ever looking up to speak calmly with the shinigami. Tokei Shikake Instead of being a sword, when released Tokei Shikake takes the form of two red gears, each slightly bigger than a human hand. These are constantly floating under the user's hand, spinning at rapid speeds. Tokei Shikake's power is the manipulation of gears and clockwork in general. Release command: Bodies upon the gears Tokei Shikake's main ability, Frie touches one of the suddenly no longer spinning gears, and thrusts his hand forward, spinning it. A gear-shaped imprint of reiatsu is produced, and as it is released from the blade and torwards the user's target, it gets bigger, doing quite a bit of grinding damage once it touches the target. Frie firstly does a quick wrist flick so that one of the gears of the Tokei Shikake starts spinning towards the opposite direction of the other. Then, he moves his hands close enough so that both gears start grinding on one another, producing a beam of pure reiatsu from the friction generated. Statistics Quotes Category:Seireitei Category:Shinigami